


In the Know

by stratataisen



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a question.... Ok, yeah that was a stupid summary, but I couldn't think of anything else! >.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the series.

“How well do you think they would take it?”  
  
“How well _who_ would take _what_?”  Tony looked from the business paper he was skimming through to his golden-haired lover lying next to him.  “I’m going to need a little more information then that if you really want me to answer you, Steve.”  
  
Steve looked up and meet Tony’s gaze.  “How well do you think our friends would take it if we told them about _us_?”  He said as he let the second knuckles of his fingers slide over the soft skin of Tony’s stomach.  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips.  “I’m not to sure the public is ready to hear that Captain America is screwing Iron Man into his bed every night.”  
  
“Not _every_ night.”  Steve couldn’t stop the blush that stained his cheeks pink.  “And I was talking about our friends, not the public.”  
  
He chuckled.  “I know, I was just teasing.  You know I love it when you blush and you gave me the opportunity to make you.”  Setting down the papers in his hand Tony leaned over and placed a kiss on Steve’s lips. “Honestly though, I think most of our friends would take the news well.  Actually, I’m pretty sure that some of them already know.”  
  
Steve nodded.  “Logan knows, so do Billy and Teddy.”  
  
“Jean-Paul, Peitro,” Tony added, “and Tommy.”  
  
“Why would Tommy know?”  
  
“He’s walked in on us a few times.”  
  
"WHAT!?”  
  
“You’d think he’d learn after the tenth time doing it too.”


End file.
